Life's not always a beach completed story
by jenny sherman
Summary: The Charmed Ones decide that they need a holiday free from demons after a huge battle, so they take a plane ride to the Maldives. On the plane is a convicted murderer. When their plane crashes they are stranded on an island with no means of escape. One


LIFES NOT ALWAYS A BEACH  
  
Summary: The Charmed Ones decide that they need a holiday free from demons, so they take a plane ride to the Caribbean. On the plane is a convicted murderer. When their plane crashes and they are stranded on an island with no means of escape. One of them might be the murderer's next victim.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Paige behind you" Pheobe shouted as one of the demons aimed an energy ball at her. Paige instinctively orbed out of harms way as he threw it at her. Pheobe kicked one of the other demons in the face and then punched him unconscious. Piper was being held from behind by another demon whilst one was advancing towards her with a knife.  
  
"Piper" Paige shouted as she orbed back into the fight.  
  
"Knife" Paige commanded and smiled when it appeared in her hand. She threw it at one of the demons surrounding Piper and she used this as a diversion and stamped on the demons foot that was holding her. After that she managed to pull free from his grip and blow him up, but not before he managed to get off and energy ball which hit her in the shoulder sending her spinning to the floor.  
  
There was just two demons left of the nine that attacked them. Pheobe was coming to Pipers aid when one of the two punched her so hard across the face that she flew into the ally wall, splitting her head open. The two demons smiled at each other as they produced high energy level balls; Paige could see what was about to happen and called for them both. When they appeared in her hand she threw them back at the demons who then exploded in pain.  
  
Piper stood up off the floor and grabbed her bleeding shoulder, Pheobe pushed herself off the wall and stood grabbing her bleeding head, Paige walked towards them both with a limp, grabbing her bleeding leg.  
  
"God Dam that was some battle" Paige said, but when her sisters didn't reply she just grabbed their hands and orbed them both back to the manor.  
  
"Leo" Piper called at as they arrived.  
  
"Pheobe my god" Cole said concerned as he saw the state of the Charmed ones.  
  
"I'm okay Cole" he rushed to her side and inspected the wound.  
  
Leo orbed in and looked at the weary warriors.  
  
"What happened?" Leo asked walking towards Pheobe first to heal her head.  
  
"It was an ambush, nine demons" Piper said as she patiently waited for her turn to be healed.  
  
"I told you that they are pack demons" Cole said, angry that they had not heeded his warnings. Since he had become human he had hated the fact that he could not protect Pheobe, and he hated it even more when they didn't listen to his accurate advice.  
  
"So you were right, what do you want a medal" Piper said, a little more fiercely than intended.  
  
"No what I want from you is some respect, I was a demon for over a hundred years, I do know a thing or two about them" Leo finished with Pheobe and she stepped between him and Piper.  
  
"Baby it's okay, I'm sorry, you were right, we should have listened to you"  
  
"I just don't want anything to happen to you, I love you" They kisses as Leo finished healing Piper, he moved onto a tired looking Paige. Piper looked at her weary sisters and made a decision.  
  
"Right, that's it, we are taking a vacation tomorrow" she demanded.  
  
"Piper, we don't have time" Pheobe began but was cut off as Piper raised her hands in the air.  
  
"No, No, I don't want to hear that, we were almost killed tonight, and we are long overdue this" Leo finished with Paige and walked to his wife's side.  
  
"Look at us, we are at each others throats, we are exhausted from battle, we are edgy, we need some R and R" she looked at her sisters as Leo held her hand. Pheobe looked over at Paige and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You know what, your right" Paige said  
  
Cole realised that they needed some sister time together.  
  
"I think that all 3 of you should go, get some sun, spend some money, have a swim"  
  
"Baby your coming too" Pheobe said stroking his face.  
  
"No, I think that the Power of 3 needs to be strengthened, fortified, you need this" Leo agreed and so it was settled.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind Leo" Piper said.  
  
"It is no problem, actually I was about to tell you that I have been invited to the Whitelighters retreat"  
  
"A what" she said with a frown, he had never mentioned this before.  
  
"Its only for a select few members of the council and a select few Whitelighters, this time I have been asked, we cleanse our ora, we discuss things" Piper smiled at his elation at being asked.  
  
"Good for you honey, well in that case, I think that we are going tomorrow girls" Pheobe said.  
  
"Shall I orb us to"?  
  
"No, no orbing, we are going to use no magic, we are going to book a flight like everyone else" Piper said sternly.  
  
Leo and Cole left the girls discussing their overdue holiday, and went out to get a drink together.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The girls we up half the night deciding on where to go. Their earlier tiredness had turned into excitement as they viewed the different locations on Pheobe's laptop.  
  
"Okay, so we all agree that we want warm, sunny, nice long white beaches, crystal clear water, so here are the choices, the Caribbean, Hawaii or the Maldives" Paige said to her sisters just to make sure that they understood the last locations on their list. They just couldn't decide, so in the end they wrote the names down on paper and put them in a pile, Pheobe pulled out one and read it out loud.  
  
"Okay, Maldives it is then" she said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"My god is that the time, right then, I will go have a shower and get changed, then nip into town to buy the tickets, you two start packing" Piper said and left the two giggling girls in the kitchen, Piper realised that she hadn't heard that sound in a while and realised that they were already beginning to feel the benefits of the holiday.  
  
When Piper returned home, Leo was waiting in the hallway for her.  
  
"All booked up" he asked, putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yep, a whole week of sun and fun, how about you?"  
  
"I just wanted to say bye before I left" he leant down and kissed her.  
  
"You do realise that I wont be able to hear your calls, I will be on another plan of existence"  
  
"Oh now your just showing off" Leo smiled at her comment.  
  
"Have fun honey" he said  
  
"You too, I love you"  
  
"I love you back" and with that he orbed away to his retreat for a 3-day duration.  
  
Piper ran up the stairs and headed for Paige's room, she stood in the doorway and watched the spectacle in front of her. Pheobe was sitting and bouncing up and down on Paige's case, whilst Paige tried to lock it. Piper smiled and ran into the room and jumped onto the bed, her actions made Pheobe fall off the case and land on top of her, Paige decided to join in and jumped on top of Pheobe. They all laughed.  
  
"Did you book it, do we have tickets" Piper produced three tickets and a receipt for the hotel.  
  
"All inclusive tropical island with sea bungalows, one each" Cole could hear them laughing as he came up the stairs.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry ladies I was looking for three teenagers that I just heard" he had to laugh at the pose they were in. Pheobe pushed Paige off and ran to her boyfriend's arms.  
  
"Its all booked, we are going on holiday to the Maldives, hey Piper, when does our flight leave" Piper smiled  
  
"In 6 hours" Pheobe jumped up into his arms.  
  
Cole drove them to the airport and stood at the departure gate.  
  
"Are you sure that you will be okay, you can call Paige if you need me, I love you"  
  
"I love you too Pheobe" they kissed and then Pheobe joined her sisters at Passport control. She waved goodbye and then walked down to the plane.  
  
Piper had spared no expense and surprised the girls with the news that they were in first class. They sat in their seats and were greeted with a glass of champagne. The seats could recline into beds and they each had their own DVD player. They laughed and giggled and played with the gadgets for half the flight, then finally to the happiness of the other snobby first class passengers, they fell asleep.  
  
They landed in Mauritius and waited in the airport for their connecting flight to the Maldives capital, Male.  
  
"So what do we fly on now?" Paige asked still full of excitement.  
  
"It's a small shuttle plane, it will take us to Male, then we will transfer to sea plane to our island" There were only the sisters in the departure lounge.  
  
Paige watched as a couple of policemen arrived, escorting a man towards their lounge. All the sisters could see that he was handcuffed, and by the colour of his jumpsuit it was obvious that he was a prisoner. Paige overheard the conversation with the hostess. Then after a few minutes the captain came over and looked over the paperwork. He didn't seem happy with having to fly a criminal. He was taken onto the plane first then the sisters followed. When Piper saw the plane she thought it looked more like a city bus inside than an airplane. It would seat about 20 but there was just them and the 2 prison guards and the prisoner on this flight. Piper saw the prisoner straight away when she boarded. He was chained to his seat. He blew her a kiss and Piper just ignored it.  
  
"Okay Party island, here we come" Pheobe said. The girls were so tired that as soon as it took off they were all asleep.  
  
The jolting of the plane woke them all up. Piper grabbed the seat as it shimmed from left to right. The captain's voice came over the speakers.  
  
"Please remain calm and stay in your seats with your seatbelt fastened, we are experiencing some technical difficulties with the engines" that was all he said. Paige was looking at Piper as if to ask if she could orb them out.  
  
There was a loud bang and the propeller off the left engine began to slow down, then it stopped spinning.  
  
"Umm guys" Pheobe said pointing to the still blades.  
  
"I'm no expert, but shouldn't they be spinning" Then another bang and the same thing happened to the other engine.  
  
"CRASH POSITIONS EVERYONE, we are making an emergency landing in the sea" An overhead compartment opened and a canister of oxygen flew out and hit Paige firmly on the head, knocking her unconscious immediately.  
  
"Paige" Piper yelled.  
  
"Piper, I'm scared" Pheobe said grabbing her sisters hand, they both realised that with Paige unconscious they couldn't orb away.  
  
"Mayday, Mayday" was the last thing Piper heard as the plane started to descend rapidly to the ocean below.  
  
"LEOOOOO"  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Thanks to the pilot's efforts, they managed to hit the water at a tilted angle. Piper and Pheobe were thrown forward across the seats. Pheobe saw Paige's limp body behind thrown to the back of the plane. The seatbelts were no help to them at all. The only person who was steady was the prisoner chained down.  
  
Piper locked eyes with one of the policemen just before he was thrown towards the seat in front. Piper knew that by the sound his neck made, that it had just broken. The plane bounced a couple of times across the water like a pebble being skimmed across a pond. It tipped to the side and the wing went under the water, flipping it over in the air. Piper and Pheobe screamed as it cart wheeled across the water. The tail end of the plane broke off and floated on the surface whilst the rest of the plane carried on spinning. Piper felt the rays of sunshine coming through the huge hole, on her back. Finally it landed up side down on the waters surface and Piper scrambled to her feet. Piper looked down at her stomach and saw a small piece of glass sticking out; she pulled it out with a grunt. It wasn't in too deep so she should be okay. Pheobe had a large bruise forming on her cheek. She looked at Piper and saw her removing the glass, when she realised that she was okay she looked around.  
  
"Oh my god" Pheobe said as she looked at the hole at the back of the plane. Piper looked at where Pheobe was staring and saw that the sea was rushing in, it took a few seconds to realise that they were sinking to the ocean floor.  
  
"Oh shit, Pheobe grab Paige" Piper ran up to the cockpit but all she found there were two dead pilots. As she ran past the prisoner, he was begging for the policeman to undo his handcuffs before the plane sank and he was drowned.  
  
Pheobe had put on her life jacket and was now putting on Paige's, she looked up at Piper.  
  
"Go, get out of here, I am right behind you" Piper said as she reached for her life jacket.  
  
In the crash, the guard had lost the keys and the prisoner was panicking.  
  
"Oh my god, please help me, don't let me drown, please don't let me drown" Something in that statement made Piper stop, she thought of her mother and turned to look at the cuffs. Without him seeing she blew them up and he was free.  
  
She waded through the water and was about to exit the plane when it lurched to the side as the nose dipped under the water; Piper was thrown backwards towards the cockpit. She tripped over something on the way and fell down.  
  
When she stood up she realised that something was caught around her feet. She couldn't see what as the water was up to her knees and rising.  
  
"Piper, come on its sinking, get out" Pheobe shouted from outside. Piper looked up to see the prisoner punching the policeman unconscious.  
  
"Hey, leave him alone" Piper said, trying to get free to help him. The prisoner grabbed the policeman's head in his arms and smiled as Piper heard his neck breaking.  
  
"Oh Shit" Piper said. The prisoner smiled then left the plane as water suddenly rose to her waist, then her chest. Piper took a deep breath and put her head under the water to try to free her self.  
  
Pheobe held onto Paige, as the current was quiet strong, she watched in horror as the plane vanished from the surface. The Prisoner emerged and swam away, completely ignoring Pheobe's calls to help her sister.  
  
"PIPER" she yelled. Pheobe was lost, she didn't know what to do, and she could only wait.  
  
It seemed like forever but finally Piper surfaced blowing out a huge gasp of air like a whale.  
  
"Oh thank god, I thought you'd"  
  
"I'm fine, how about you"  
  
"I'm okay, just a few bruises, but Paige is in bad shape, she has a bad gash on her head"  
  
"Well the good news is that it is not very deep here at all, the plane is only 15 feet below if that"  
  
"And that is good news"  
  
"Well it means that if we need to get anything it should be within easy reach"  
  
"Such as what" Pheobe asked confused.  
  
"First aid kit maybe" Piper looked around and saw a couple of islands in the distance, but there was a large one quiet close, she also noticed that the prisoner was heading straight for it too.  
  
"Well we can head for that one and take our chances with a murderer, or swim to that island in the distance which is far away from the plane, and about a miles swim?" With out an answer Pheobe began to swim towards the island closest to them.  
  
"Okay, over there it is" as they began to swim away, Piper tried to make a note of how far it was, so that if she needed to go back, she could.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The Prisoner was the first to reach the island, he looked around and saw that it was quiet large. It was about a football field in length but he couldn't see how wide it was. He turned and looked at the three pretty girls swimming towards him and thought to himself how lucky he was to be stranded on an island with a choice of three beauties. He crossed his arms and stood waiting for them to come to shore.  
  
"Um Piper, do you see what that murderer is doing?" Pheobe said between gasps. Piper realised that she sounded a little frightened.  
  
"Oh yeah, he is waiting to get his arse kicked by three powerful witch's"  
  
Piper was furious that he had killed a man right in front of her eyes, and that it was her help that had made it possible. Pheobe smiled at Piper's comments and realised that if she could handle a powerful demon, and even the source, then she could handle a human, even if he was a murderer.  
  
The man decided to change his tactics, he liked to have his victims scared of him, so he turned around and walked into the trees, he knew that it would make them crazy, not knowing where he was, or if he was watching them. He made sure that they were close enough to see him walk away. He walked through the trees and kept a close eye out as he did, but after about 6 minutes of trees and bushes the tree line cleared and the beach came into view.  
  
"So, it's not too big, but big enough to play hide and seek with those playthings" he smiled and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Oh this is going to be fun"  
  
Pheobe reached the beach first and dragged Paige out of the water and pulled her up onto the dry sand.  
  
"Where did he go"?  
  
"To another island if he knows what's good for him, Paige can you hear me honey" Piper said. Paige's eyes began to flutter and she opened them and squinted at the bright sky above her. When she tried to sit up her face contorted with pain.  
  
"Paige" Pheobe asked, she was really concerned now that she had taken a good look at the head wound and noticed that it was really deep. Pheobe realised that it might even be a fractured skull.  
  
Paige grabbed at her head. Piper looked at her eyes closely as they opened again, one of them was severely bloodshot.  
  
"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling" Pheobe kept her voice quiet so that it wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"I feel like a plane landed on me"  
  
"Well actually it was an oxygen canister" Pheobe said trying to inform her but Piper just shook her head.  
  
"Great, just great" Paige said in a whisper.  
  
"You can move everything okay can't you" Paige did a quick test. She moved parts of her body slowly, starting with her toes up to her shoulder, but when she moved her head from side to side she screamed out in pain.  
  
"Oh god, that hurts so much, everything is okay but my head, it feels like it wants to explode, there is too much pressure and so much pain"  
  
"Paige can you orb" Piper said, the harsh look from Pheobe she ignored.  
  
"I'll try" Piper realised that Paige was there hope to getting out of here.  
  
Paige orbed out and Piper and Pheobe smiled, but there smile faded when she orbed back screaming in pain. Pheobe had to restrain her.  
  
"Oh god, it hurts, I cant, it hurts"  
  
"Okay, calm down sweetie, calm down" Pheobe angry stare added to Pipers already huge amount of guilt that she felt.  
  
"I'm so sorry Paige, I had to check" Piper said.  
  
Paige was crying, Pheobe leant down to her ear and began to talk quietly to her.  
  
"Paige, I want you to listen to me, I want you to concentrate on the sounds of the sea, do you hear it, listen to the sound of the surf, the waves softly lapping against the shore, the sound of the breeze brushing through the palm trees, concentrate on those calming sounds, good, deep breathes, good"  
  
Paige began to calm down.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"No problem sweetie, after all I am an advice columnist" Paige smiled at that. Piper nodded that they should talk in private.  
  
"Paige we will be right back"  
  
"Uh huh" Paige replied.  
  
Piper and Pheobe walked a few steps away.  
  
"What do we do now, she obviously has a fractured skull, or worse, we are going to have to wait for a rescue team, and all the supplies and first aid equipment are 15 feet below water," Pheobe said.  
  
"Okay, we will have to make a sign that can be seen from the air, but first we will have to get Paige out of this sun and under some shade and shelter, you can build a fire, you were always good at that at camp, and when the tide goes out I will swim out to the plane and get the first aid kit and any food supplies I can" Pheobe put her arms around her big sister.  
  
"You know I am so glad that you are the older one, you have all the good ideas"  
  
Piper smiled and hugged her sister  
  
"How are we going to move her without causing her pain" Pheobe asked  
  
"That I don't have an answer for"  
  
They both looked at their stricken sister lying still on the sand. This was going to be a problem.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Morning, Pheobe Halliwell's room please" Cole said as he tapped his fingers on the side table.  
  
"Are you sure, can you check again please" Cole became panicked at the response.  
  
"Well that's impossible, they were supposed to have checked in 10 hours ago" The person on the other end told them that they were expecting them too and they have had no word from them.  
  
Cole thanked the man and replaced the receiver. He hurried into the living room and turned on the TV. He searched the news for any airplane crashes. Thankful that there had been none, he started to panic that a demon had captured them.  
  
"LEO" he called but then he remembered that he was out of touch for the next 3 days. He paced around thinking what to do. He decided to track their itinerary. He went upstairs to Pheobe's room and searched for her laptop. Once he found it he opened it up and turned it on, he searched for her travel plans. When he found them he wrote them down on a separate piece of paper and then searched for the website to the airport at Mauritius. Once he found that he ran back downstairs to the phone.  
  
He dialled the number from the website.  
  
"Hello, my fiancé was flying with your company today on flight, EM230 to Male, but I have just checked with the hotel and it appears that they haven't arrived, could you tell me if that plane has been delayed" he waited whilst he was put on hold whilst the operator checked.  
  
When she returned the news she gave him drained the colour from his face. The operator had informed him that they had received a mayday call from the plane 12 hours ago and that they didn't have time to report their position. He knew that if it had been that long, Paige would have orbed them home hours ago, unless she couldn't, unless demons had them or worse demons had killed them. The bad thoughts just kept on spinning in his head.  
  
"So what happens now, do you send out a rescue team"?  
  
She informed him that the area in the search was huge and that there were hundreds of islands in the Maldives for them to check. It was going to take time.  
  
"I will make my way there to help, I will give you my mobile number in case they are found" Cole gave her Pheobe's mobile number and then replaced the receiver, he ran out of the house and out to the travel shop where Piper had booked the tickets a couple of days before. He booked the same trip and left for the airport with the minimal of clothing.  
  
"I'm coming Pheobe"  
  
"Cole" Pheobe said as she woke up from a little nap.  
  
"What did you say?" Piper asked as she wiped Paige's brow.  
  
"Nothing, I just had a dream well a feeling that Cole was looking for me"  
  
"He probably is knowing him, he is probably leading the rescue team" Pheobe smiled at Pipers comments, then started to cough.  
  
"Are you okay"?  
  
"Yeah its nothing"  
  
Pheobe was scratching at a bite on her shoulder.  
  
"God this really is itchy" Pheobe said as she looked at it.  
  
"Here let me take a look at that" Piper leant over and inspected the bite.  
  
"I think we should keep an eye on that" Piper was a little worried as Pheobe seemed to be developing a cough, and it started after she got bit a the airport.  
  
They had made a signal on the beach from leaves; they had spelt out the word HELP. Then they had made a small shelter under the trees so that Paige could be kept from the sun. All the time they had been keeping an eye out for the prisoner. Piper had shook one of the palm trees and got a few coconuts down, then she had skilfully blown off the top so that they could have a drink.  
  
Piper had been watching the tide to try to decide when the best time to swim out was. She had placed a huge stone on the shoreline when they arrived so she could check how far it had gone out.  
  
Look at them, sitting there in there make shift tree house, which one shall I go for first, the one of the floor will be no trouble, how about the one with the long hair, no I think I will save her for last, she looks like she could be a handful. So it looks like it will be the middle one. I will just move towards her quietly.  
  
"I think that it is as far out as it is going to go" Piper said as she looked at the difference from the water to the stone.  
  
"Are you going to go now"?  
  
"Yep, will you be okay, keep an eye out" Piper took off her shoes and waded out into the water, she remembered that earlier it had taken 40 strokes to get to walking depth, so she thought it might be roughly the same.  
  
Once the water was deep enough she began to swim and began to count. It took her on 34 strokes to reach the crash site. She could see the plane below, and also some moving shadow.  
  
"Oh god I hope that's not what I think it is" She took a deep breath and swam down to the plane.  
  
Pheobe was watching from the shoreline.  
  
"Just keep looking that way, that's it," said the killer as he made his way through the trees.  
  
Piper managed to find the first aid box; she grabbed a bag with some cans in it, then made her way back up to the surface.  
  
Pheobe was happy when Piper returned into view. She watched as she dove down again, and returned a few moments later. Then she made her way back to her.  
  
Piper was half way towards Pheobe when she felt something brush by her legs. She stopped swimming and looked down at the water. Pheobe's heart skipped a beat when she realised what her sister was doing.  
  
Piper looked up at Pheobe and saw the murderer creeping up behind her with a large branch in his hand. She was about to scream out to her when she was pulled under.  
  
"PIPER" Pheobe shouted. Upon hearing her scream, Paige looked up slowly and saw the man approaching her with his arm raised in the air.  
  
"Pheobe" she called out then cried back down with pain.  
  
Pheobe turned and saw the murderer almost on top of her; she grabbed at his lowering hand and flipped him over.  
  
Piper was being pulled from side to side under the water; she looked down at her leg to see sharks mouth clamped over it. She punched at its eyes and it let her go, she struggled to the surface and could see Pheobe fighting with the prisoner.  
  
"Pheobe, help" Piper called and as Pheobe looked up she saw Piper being pulled under again.  
  
With Pheobe momentarily distracted the murderer grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down to the floor, he turned her face down and sat on her back, with Pheobe struggling with all her might he pushed down hard and her face went down hard into the couple of inches of water at the shoreline. Pheobe began to struggle to breathe as the murderer laughed, he looked up to see the water being splashed about, he knew that the shark would claim the other one.  
  
Piper was under the water, she had almost no strength left, she raised her hands and blew up the shark, the force of the explosion pushed her towards the surface, she took one gasp but was too weak to swim, she sank back down towards the sea floor.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Pheobe was struggling to breathe; she hadn't managed to budge the murderer off her back at all. She was terrified that Piper would die if she didn't get to her. Suddenly the murderer got off her back. She was free. Pheobe sat up off the floor and gasped for breathe, when she wiped the sand from her eyes she looked around for the killer but she saw Paige standing there with a coconut in her hand, the prisoner had a large lump forming on the side of his head.  
  
"Paige thank you" Pheobe said and stood up. Paige smiled then collapsed down on the floor.  
  
"Paige"  
  
"Go help Piper" she said. Pheobe knew that Paige was right and she ran out into the water.  
  
Piper had reached the bottom and was lying there watching the water around her fill with red; she knew it was the blood from her wound. As she watched the surface a dark shadow came towards her, she realised that it was another shark and knew that she was done for, but she was grabbed gently by a pair of hands and pulled up to the surface.  
  
When they breached it Pheobe turned Piper over and dragged her back to the shore. She thanked God that it was not too far out.  
  
When she reached the shore, she found Paige still unconscious but the murderer was nowhere to be seen, his footprints lead off into the trees. She double-checked Paige to make sure that she was still alive. Satisfied she looked at Pipers wound.  
  
"Piper, can you hear me" Piper's eyes where wide open and she was just staring into space.  
  
Pheobe started mouth to mouth, as she was sure that she had swallowed some water. Piper began to stir and she spat out some water, Pheobe turned her over into the recovery position then looked at her leg, Piper was still clutching the First Aid kit and the tins of food from the plane.  
  
"Piper, honey" Pheobe asked, but Piper was in shock. The shark had bitten into Piper's leg but it must have been a small shark as the bite was not huge, but it was bad enough to cause her worry. Her skin had been peeled back like a banana skin, and Pheobe pulled it back into the right position. She pulled off her belt and tied it around Pipers thigh trying to keep her skin together. She knew that she needed to get her warm. She ran up to the shoreline and lit the fire that she had prepared for the night. She dragged Piper up to it and placed her as close as she could, then she went back and got Paige, and placed her on the other side of it.  
  
Pheobe was so scared, both sisters badly injured and she knew that she was getting sick, she realised that she might have caught something from the bite on her arm. She had been getting hotter throughout the day, and light- headed, but she had to remain strong to save her sisters from that creep.  
  
"God, I wasn't expecting that, next time I will make sure I watch all areas," said the murderer to him self as he touched the bump on his head. He had grabbed the open coconuts from their shelter whilst they were on the shore and had finally had a drink. He couldn't figure out how they had got the coconuts open.  
  
Cole arrived in the airport at Mauritius and ran to the information desk. He explained the situation and she directed him to the rescue centre across the road. Cole ran to it and introduced himself to the receptionist. She picked up the phone and called her superior.  
  
"Mr Turner is it, I am sorry but we don't have any news for you yet" said the chief as he led Cole back through to the offices.  
  
"Can you show me the search plan?" Cole said and the chief nodded, he took him to a map and pointed to their position.  
  
"Okay, here we are and here is the Maldives, now they were on this route here" the line that the chief drew on the map was 7 inch's long, but inch's on his scale on the map meant 50 miles. Cole's hope faded slightly as the chief pointed out the hundreds of islands on the way.  
  
"Okay, what can I do to help, I will search wherever you tell me" The chief looked at him sympathetically, he knew that he had to let him do something.  
  
"I tell you what, one of the rescue planes is covering the first ten islands tomorrow as it is too late to go out now, why don't you join them, an extra pair of eyes is always welcome" Cole shook his hand.  
  
"Thank you very much, I will be here bright and early in the morning, thanks" Cole left with a bit of renewed hope.  
  
"I will find you Pheobe"  
  
The night had drawn in and Pheobe was having trouble staying awake. Piper had broken out into a fever and Paige was totally unconscious. Pheobe had been checking Piper's wound every half and hour for infection. It hadn't stopped bleeding and she knew that if she didn't get it stopped soon then she might bleed to death.  
  
Every creak of wood or rustle of brushes made her edgy, she thought it was the killer coming back to finish her off. She had to stay awake for the sake of her sister's; their lives depended on her.  
  
"Pheobe" Piper said as she awoke with a start.  
  
"Piper, my god, I was so worried"  
  
"How bad is it" Pheobe knew that she wanted the truth.  
  
"Its bad, we need to get the bleeding stopped or" Pheobe didn't have to finish the sentence; Piper already knew what the outcome would be.  
  
"You don't look so good yourself sis," Piper said with a smirk.  
  
"It's nothing" Piper looked at the fire.  
  
"Pheobe I want you to seal my wound"  
  
"How"  
  
"I want you to cauterise it" Piper hadn't taken her eyes off the fire and when Pheobe's eyes followed to the same location she began to shake her head.  
  
"No way, no I'm not doing that"  
  
"Pheobe if you don't stop the bleeding then I will die, you need to burn it closed" Pheobe couldn't hurt her sister like that even if it would save her.  
  
"Pheobe, I need you to do this for me, it's okay" Piper said closing her eyes as Pheobe picked up a glowing log from the fire.  
  
"Oh god Piper I don't think I can"  
  
"Please, just do it quick" Piper said and turned her head away.  
  
Whilst her head was turned Pheobe punched her across the face knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Now you wont feel it" she pressed the orange wood against her sister's leg and had to hold down the vomit in her throat at the smell of burning flesh. The smell wasn't the only thing, the hissing as her leg burnt made her drop the log and run towards the trees, she threw up and stood holding onto a tree for support.  
  
When she returned back at the fire, Piper's leg was completely sealed; she was glad that there was no blood coming through.  
  
She waited for her sister to wake up.  
  
Which one to go for first, I think the one that clobbered me, yeah I will take her in the night and slit her throat, oh yeah I don't have a knife, well then I will just strangle her to death. I just need that feisty one to go to sleep.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Pheobe had a feeling that someone was watching her and she knew exactly who it was. She was beginning to shake from her sickness, she realised that it might be malaria she had. She was determined not to let that creep get to her or her sisters.  
  
Piper awoke and grabbed her leg immediately.  
  
"Pheobe you hit me," she said grabbing her jaw.  
  
"Trust me I did you a favour, I threw up at what I did, how does it feel now"  
  
"Numb, I guess that's a good thing" Piper sat up and moved around a bit to get some of the heat from the fire. Pheobe had done a good job of keeping it going.  
  
"How are you feeling" Piper asked as she saw an attack of shakes rake through her sister.  
  
"Not so good, I think I have malaria" Piper started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny"?  
  
"We go on holiday to escape and relax and look what happens to us, nothing ever normal or boring happens to us does it, we have to be dramatic all the time" Pheobe joined in her laughter and it felt good to make fun at them selves.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep, I will keep watch for a while"  
  
"No I couldn't"  
  
"Its okay, you need to sleep, you're the only able bodies one of us, you need your strength" Pheobe realised that what she had said was true so she lay down and slept.  
  
"Wake me in 4 hours to change"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, sleep"  
  
The killer had made his way around the girls and had, had a plan. He waded out into the water and swam out to the location of the plane. The moon was full and bright in the sky and as the plane was so close to the surface, he knew that he would be able to see okay. He swam down to the plane and found one of the policemen. He grabbed at his belt and pulled out his gun, he swam back up to the surface to get a breath, then he swam back down again. He salvaged some handcuffs and a torch from the plane. He swam back to shore and lit up his own fire on the other side of the island. He waited until he was dry.  
  
At about 4 am, Piper heard the killer walking through the bushes close to them; she was ready to freeze him in an instant. He appeared in front of her and she froze him.  
  
"Jerk" she said and awoke Pheobe. Pheobe was shaking really badly and was sweating buckets.  
  
"What's up, is it my turn" Piper pointed behind her and Pheobe turned around to see the killer.  
  
"Oh my god" Pheobe yelled and jumped up. He unfroze and stopped when he saw Pheobe standing up, she was sleeping a second ago.  
  
"Freeze him" Piper did.  
  
"What happened"?  
  
"It must be because of my wound, I am so tired and drained that I cant keep him frozen for long, in one of the bags I brought up was some rope, tie him up to that tree over there"  
  
Pheobe dragged him away and tied him up to the tree; just as she had finished he unfroze.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he said looking at Pheobe's smirking face.  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
"How the hell did I get over here, what the hell are you people"?  
  
"Your worst nightmare" Piper said then smiled at Pheobe. Now at least they could both get some sleep.  
  
Cole awoke early that morning and rushed into the shower, he ran out of his hotel room and rushed to the airport. He waited outside the rescue building headquarters; the chief was the first person he saw.  
  
"Bright and early Mr Turner" he said with a smile.  
  
"I have a good feeling that today we will find them" the chief nodded his head and they walked to the plane.  
  
Cole was introduced to the pilot and the other team member. The chief left him with them and they climbed onto the plane and headed off down the runway.  
  
"There is only the three of us" Cole said slightly annoyed that there weren't more people looking.  
  
"Only on this plane, the other three have more people on board" That made Cole feels better. Three planes, now that was hopeful.  
  
Pheobe awoke first and noticed that Paige had moved position.  
  
"Paige, honey can you hear me"  
  
"Yeah I can hear you"  
  
"How are you feeling"?  
  
"Still bad, but I can move a little more now, how is piper"?  
  
"I'm fine Paige, Pheobe saved my ass"  
  
"Did you get bit"?  
  
"Ohh yeah, but it will be okay, tomorrow Leo is home and he will be able to heal all of us"  
  
That thought made Paige happier.  
  
"Where is the dick?" Paige said  
  
"Tied up over there at that tree" Pheobe said as she pointed to the killer who was fast asleep at the bottom of the tree.  
  
As the girls talked together, the killer had been working the rope all night. He had almost broken them, as he had been rubbing them against the sharp palm tree bark. All I have to do is break these ropes them get to that gun and kill them all.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"What's that noise?" Paige said, the girls all looked up at the sky and realised that the sound was an approaching airplane.  
  
"It's got to be the rescue team," Piper said as she stood up, Pheobe rushed to her side as she almost passed out from dizziness.  
  
"Come on, let's go and check the sign," Piper said and Pheobe realised from her tone that she wasn't going to sit back down. They made their way towards the sign and checked it over, then they waved their hands like mad at the airplane.  
  
Yes, I'm free. Now all I have to do is kill them before that plane gets here, then I can kill them all on the plane and fly myself out of here. He ran to the other side of the island to get the gun and handcuffs.  
  
"Their down there, I can see them, Oh thank god" Cole said pointing at the island below them.  
  
"We can land on the other side," said the pilot as they swooped around the island.  
  
As they did Cole caught sight of a man, he looked like he was showing something to them, he was lifting something in the air. Cole got out his binoculars.  
  
"Oh my god, that man has a gun"  
  
"What"  
  
Paige had managed to sit up slowly, she was looking at her sister's happy faces, but when her sisters looked back at Paige they saw that she wasn't smiling. They took their time getting over to her.  
  
"Paige, whets wrong"  
  
"Where is the killer" the two sisters looked to where he was tied up.  
  
"Right here bitch" he said and smacked Paige across the head with the butt of the gun. Then he lifted it up and aimed it at the two sisters.  
  
"Piper freeze him"  
  
"I cant, I don't have enough strength"  
  
"Here, put these on her" he said as he threw the handcuffs at Pheobe. She looked at Piper.  
  
"Do it?" he shouted. Pheobe placed the cuffs on her right hand first.  
  
"Put her hands behind her back" Pheobe did and then stood away.  
  
"Now you over there" he said motioning for Pheobe to move well away from Piper. She was having trouble standing. He walked around the back of her and grabbed Piper round the throat. He dragged her backwards towards the water.  
  
"What are you doing"?  
  
"Well I don't have much time left as that plane is landing, so I had better kill you both now"  
  
"WHAT" Piper said as it dawned on her that he was going to drown her, she began to struggle.  
  
"Piper" Pheobe said as she stepped forward.  
  
"tut tut" he said as he pointed the gun at Pheobe.  
  
"Get back" He waded out to chest level and held on to Piper.  
  
"Well seeming as though the sharks were starved of their meal and you have stopped the bleeding, I had better get their appetites going again" and with that he put the gun to her shoulder and pulled the trigger.  
  
Pheobe screamed out in anger and Piper screamed out in pain. She wasn't prepared for that.  
  
"Now that should ring the dinner bell" he said as he let go of Piper, as she was in deep water and without the use of her handcuffed hands, or numb leg she couldn't keep herself above the water, she went under the waves and struggled to resurface.  
  
The killer knew that he didn't have to bother about her anymore. He made his way towards Pheobe. Who by now was sobbing, she could see the water being splashed by Pipers head and the red blood surrounding her.  
  
"You son of a bitch" Pheobe said, she wanted to kill this man so desperately; she had never felt that about a human before.  
  
"Now you, back up there to the other one, I want you to watch me kill her" he pushed Pheobe onto the sand as she tried to keep an eye on Pipers situation.  
  
Piper was once again struggling to breathe, with her hands behind her back she couldn't shred water, at the pain in her shoulder and leg where making it hard to stay conscious, she knew that if she went unconscious now she would never wake up.  
  
"Why, why are you doing this" Pheobe said as she stood in front of her sister trying to protect her.  
  
"Because I want to, it makes me feel good" he stood over Paige's still body.  
  
"Now, where should I put the bullet, in her head or straight through her heart, you decide"  
  
"What"  
  
"You choose" Pheobe spat at him.  
  
"Okay, I'll choose then" he lifted the gun and aimed it at Paige's head.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Suddenly a man tackled him to the floor and as they rolled around Pheobe realised that it was Cole.  
  
"Cole" she shouted, she was so glad to see him. Another man came through the trees and a pilot.  
  
"Help my sister" Pheobe said to one of them and ran down to the sea to find Piper; she knew that Cole would be okay.  
  
As she reached the sea the gun went off and Pheobe turned around to make sure Cole was okay, he was but the pilot wasn't, he had been accidentally shot in the face.  
  
"Oh my god Brian" said the rescue worker.  
  
Pheobe dove in to the sea to find her sister, it was easy to trace her, and all she had to do was follow the blood trail. She dove down and found Piper. She dragged her back over to the shore. She placed her on the shore and checked for a pulse, she found nothing.  
  
"Oh god, Piper, come on help me out here" Pheobe started CPR. She stood up to call the rescue member over.  
  
"Hey come and help me"  
  
Cole almost had control of the gun but the killer tightened his grip and the gun fired several times. Cole heard his new friend behind him gasp and looked over to Pheobe.  
  
"Cole" she said and looked down at her chest. Cole saw the hole there and the blood spilling out of it.  
  
"NO" he shouted as she collapsed to the floor on top of her sister.  
  
The anger he felt was intensified as he saw that the killer was smiling, the used the rage and quickly overpowered the killer, he took the gun and shot him in the stomach. He smiled as he fell to the floor then he rushed over to Pheobe. The Rescue man, Clark was already there putting pressure on her wound.  
  
"Pheobe" he said as he cried at her side.  
  
"Cole" she tried to say as she spat up blood.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Don't you dare say your goodbyes" Pheobe raised her blood drenched hand and stroked his face, then her hand fell limp to the floor and she rolled her eyes back.  
  
"NO, PHEOBE NOOOO" Cole picked her up and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"I can't get a pulse on this one either" said Clark and Cole knew that all the sisters where dead.  
  
Suddenly familiar chimes sounded and Cole turned around to find Leo standing there.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from"?  
  
"Leo, thank god, please save them," Leo had a feeling something was wrong with his family. He rushed to Pheobe's side and healed her bullet wound; as the blood disappeared she opened her eyes.  
  
"Leo"  
  
"Yes Pheobe, its good to see you"  
  
"Oh god, Piper, she is really bad"  
  
"What the hell did you just do, how did you do that, she was dead, what the hell are you"  
  
Leo placed his hand over Cklark's forehead and he stopped talking straight away.  
  
He looked at his wife's condition.  
  
"Oh my god, Piper" he used his powers to break the handcuffs then he began to heal her many wounds, it took a long time.  
  
"Leo, why is it taking this long"  
  
"She was nearly crossed over, if I hadn't of come now, we would have lost you both" Piper opened her eyes.  
  
"Leo"  
  
"Yes honey its me, how do you feel"  
  
"Better much better" she sat up and hugged her sister.  
  
"Cole, what are you doing here"?  
  
"Being my hero" Pheobe said and kissed him.  
  
"Where's Paige" asked Leo  
  
"Oh god, she's over there, so is the pilot"  
  
Leo and the others ran to Paige's side. Leo placed his hands over her head.  
  
"My god this is bad, her brain is damaged, I hope I can heal this" Piper and Pheobe didn't realise that he couldn't heal every wound. It took longer to heal Paige than it did to heal Piper.  
  
"She's coming around" she looked up at her sisters.  
  
"Hi guys, Leo, Cole, what are you doing here"  
  
"Long story"  
  
"Yeah Honey what are you doing here, not that I'm not glad to see you"  
  
"I just had a feeling that something was wrong, so I left the retreat early, much to the annoyance of the elders, I don't think I will get an invitation ever again, but it was worth it"  
  
"You're my hero," she said as she kissed him.  
  
Leo healed the pilot next and then used his powers to convince them that they hadn't seen Leo use his powers, in fact they hadn't seen Leo at all. The girls travelled back on the plan with the pilot and Cole.  
  
They arrived at the airport and Leo was there to greet them.  
  
The chief came out onto the runway.  
  
"I see that you found them then, congratulations" he shook Cole's hand.  
  
"I will need to speak to you ladies if that is okay, we need to make a report"  
  
The girls spent the morning discussing what had happened during the crash and what had happened to the other people on the plane, they all decided to tell them that the killer died on the plane along with the others.  
  
They left the police office and went to a local hotel. It was around 3pm and the temp was about 90 deg's.  
  
"Well I don't want to set foot in a sea again after being drowned twice, nothing deeper than a Jacuzzi for me"  
  
"Hmm that sounds good, why don't I run you one and we can order in some room service"  
  
"Why Leo are you trying to seduce me"  
  
"Oh yes maam"  
  
"God, I'm easy, lets go" they ran off to their room.  
  
"What about you honey, do you fancy a dip in the tub," Cole said as he rubbed Pheobe's shoulders.  
  
"No I think I would like to go to bed," she said with a smile.  
  
"Okay then, night night Paige" they both ran off and left Paige out by the pool.  
  
Paige was left lying on her sun bed by the pool, a waiter came over and asked her if she would like to have help putting on her suntan lotion and when Paige looked up at the handsome young man she immediately agreed.  
  
"Now this is my kinda holiday" she relaxed as he massaged her back and smiled.  
  
THE END 


End file.
